This one is for you
by SketchyNotes
Summary: What happened when Emmet got stuck in Undar? What happened to Lucy? How much did their lives change? One shot.


She looked out over Syspocalypsstar. The city looked like it was covered with a layer of gold glitter and all she could hear was people laughing, singing and music being played. Each lamp shining with its own spirit and light of hope. She took a deep breath. Three years. It had been three years since the wedding of Queen Watevra Wa Na'bi and Batman. Three years of endless parties, happiness, peace and fun. Well… at least for everyone else that is. For Lucy it hadn't been anything like that. Sure she had fun most of the time. Heck, she had a show in like on hour that honored the king and queens wedding. And everyone in the group would make a big number singing and dancing together. But it wasn't the whole group, and the group would never be the same again.

Emmet. He was… gone.

* * *

She could still remember the day, the day when her future, her heart and her hope would be crushed into one billion pieces. "Wyldstyle… we have some bad news…" Benny said. "What?" she asked. "Emmet… He's gone…" he looked at her with serious and sad eyes. "What? No, no no.. he's not." She said back with a laugh in her tone. "No.. he is gone… all the evidence points that he is…" Benny said back, trying to sound a bit more tougher so that she would listen. "NO… you're lying-" "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M LYING?!" Benny interrupted her. She took a step back, shocked by his reaction. She looked at him, his cheeks were rosy, he had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes even seemed to be a bit swollen from crying. "We did one big search and what we found… well…" he said and nodded to one of the guards. He pushed a button that opened a big shaft in the wall, and in that shaft there was a pile of blue and yellow bricks.

Her heart stopped. She recognized them instantly. The house. Their house. She looked at them in shock. "B..b.. but how.. how did you get these bricks..? The house was destroyed back in Apocalysburg.." she said as she walked close to them and ran her fingers over them slowly. "They were floating in space.. in the middle of the glassteriod field." Mayhem peaked in. "But… how did they even get there..?" Lucy asked. "There was also spaceship parts floating around them so we think that maybe…" their words faded as Lucy went over the pile over and over again. Touching every brick and every piece with her hand. It was almost like she was in a trance, not hearing any sounds that the outside world made. Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "We'd suggest looking at the other shaft…" Benny and mayhem said in unintentional unison.

She turned her head to look at the shaft beside. The first thing she saw was a big green plant. Her eyes grew wider and she rushed over to it immediately. The plant looked a bit weak from what she knew from plants, or rather what Emmet had told her about them. She looked to the side of the plant. The pillow. And behind that one there was framed pictures of them. Her and Emmet. Her and Emmet being happy together. She took a small step back to keep her balance, she felt like her knees would give in at any minute. "No…" we voice was small, almost pathetic sounding. "Wyldstyle… we could find him in one place-" Mayhem said. "WELL THEN DO SO!" Lucy almost cried out. "You didn't let me finish… but that place would be Undar which is a sand planet inhabited by giant spiders…" she continued. "And?" Lucy screamed out. "Wyldstyle… we have records of almost every single planet on this side of the universe… and nobody have ever survived Undar…"

That last thing she said, it went through Lucy's heart like a bullet. "What…?" she managed to get out with a small pathetic voice. "Wyld… Undar is the home of the strongest storms in recorded history. We've sent scouts there multiple times so that they can try to map the place and see if we could find eventual resources, rare artefacts and strange new materials… but no one has ever come back from those missions… ever."

Lucy felt like 3 cars had been dumped on her. She dropped down on her knees. "No… no… it can't... Emmet…" the memory of his face flashed in front of her eyes. His smile, his eyes, his rosy cheeks, his chestnut brown hair. Was she never going to see them again? Was she really never going to meet him again? Ever? Were those photos, those memories, those bricks, that pillow and Plantie all she had left of him? There wasn't even a vest there so she could cuddle with it for comfort. Was this the end? She didn't even get to say goodbye to him properly. She couldn't fight it. Tears started to fall from her eyes, down her cheeks and on to the brown pair of jeans she was wearing. "Wyld… we know it's tough…" Benny sat down so that they were in eye level. "Believe me… but you can go through with it… " he hugged her. "And we'll help you as much as we can… I promise…".

* * *

It had been two years since that day now, everyone except her seemed to have gotten over it. She could never get over it. Emmet was her everything. She had missed him more than anything else in the world. She remembers those nights when she would lay down and cry for hours on end and she would hope that Emmet would break down the door with a big smile on his face and be ready to cheer her up. But no… nothing more like that. No more hugs… no more kisses… no more cuddles… no more movie nights where they would just discuss other stuff when the movie was on. Her future had been shattered that day. He was her future and she was never going to get him back. She looked out at the city again, "Oh Emmet… you would've loved this place… no more fighting… no more gangs… no more death…" she sighed. "I… I wish you were beside me… it's so lonely…" she placed a hand on the balcony railing. "You went way too early…" she looked up at the dark sky. "I didn't even get to say goodbye properly… and the last image I have of you is you reaching for my hand as I'm being taken away…" the stars started to show themselves. "I was such a jerk towards you during the apocalypse… and..and...and I wish I could take it all back…" she started to cry. "You were and are worth so much more than you deserved… I'm so so sorry…" she was sobbing at this point. "I...I just miss you…I miss you so so much…", she wiped her tears with the blue sleeved shirt she was wearing, good thing she wasn't wearing mascara. "I just want One day with you… one day when we can cuddle… laugh… watch movies… one day when I can properly say goodbye…"

The door to her living place opened. "Lucy?" Unikittys high pitched happy voice cut through Lucy's sad atmosphere. "Everyone is waiting for you backstage, we gotta start soon". She walked up to her. "Hey… how's it going?" she asked calmly and placed her paw on Lucy's hand. A few more sobbs escaped her mouth. "U..U..Unikitty...I..I don't think I can do the show…" she said between the sobs. "Of course you can Lucy…" Unikitty said calmly. "It hurts… it hurts so much…" Lucy said as she let go of the railing. "I know it does… but you'll get over it eventually…" Unikitty said as they made their way towards backstage. "That's easy for you to say… everyone except for me seemed to have moved on… it has been 3 years since Armommageddon…" she said as she continued to wipe her tears. "Yeah we know… but everyone heals at their own pace… and you were the one who had the strongest bond with him…" Unikitty said, "Also… everyone isn't over it… we all still miss him… Batman and Metalbeard lost a friend… me and Benny lost a best friend… and you lost a partner… but we all lost a part of our very weird friendship family…" she said with a small sadness in her voice. "No one can replace him… that's true… but one day… one day you'll meet him again… and at that time you'll be in a paradise together…". Lucy looked down at Unikitty and noticed some tears, she wiped them quickly. "But right now… you have to honor what made Him special and show the universe who he was and what he'll always be.." Unikitty continued as they made their way backstage. '

Everyone was waiting there for them, so when they made their way into the room they all looked at them. "Breakdown?" Benny asked her. Unikitty nodded. He went up and hugged her, "It's okay.." he said calmly. "I hope so.." she replied. "Okay.. we gotta get ready, the show is in half an hour" the makeup manager said as her team took them all into the makeup room and made them fabulous. Twenty five minutes later and they were all standing there in their super glamorous clothes that had a bunch of glitter on them. The makeup they were wearing had big pieces and small pieces of either normal, holographic or iridescent glitter. They all kinda looked like disco balls but that had been requested by the queen so they had to follow.

The clock was ticking, every minute felt like an eternity. Four minutes left… three minutes left... two minutes left… one minute… And right before the curtains lifted away to reveal them Lucy whispered softly, "Emmet… I'll see you one day… this one's for you".

* * *

Authors note.

I needed to write down something sad okay, the next chapter of the symbol au is still in progress I promise. I HAVN'T GIVEN UP ON IT I PROMISE


End file.
